femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie (Stripped Naked)
Cassie (Sarah Allen) was the main protagonist and villainess of the 2009 film Stripped Naked. She was a stripper at a club known as Tease and the girlfriend of mechanic Jack, with the film opening with the two in the midst of a heated argument that ended when Jack forced Cassie out of his truck to walk home. Introduction & Events Without her cell phone and after finding a nearby phone booth not working, Cassie attempted to convince a man to let her borrow his cell phone, only to end up bearing witness when the man (named Banger Dawson) ended up in a drug deal where his associates fatally shot him and he was able to kill them both before succumbing to his own wounds. After surveying the scene, Cassie made off with their money and crystal meth, later rounding up that she was now in possession of $180,000. After hiding the money and drugs from her roommate Jade (a fellow stripper), Cassie went about covering her tracks by enlisting Jade's friend Garrett to get rid of Dawson's truck, all while planning to use her ill-gotten money to fund her dream of moving to Paris. Upon learning that Jade had driven Dawson's truck to the club, however, Cassie became infuriated with Jade for jeopardizing her plans, later snapping at her for her obsessive crush on Cassie and proclaimed she wouldn't let anyone take away her chance at happiness, while callously degrading Jade as having no dreams or ambitions and that she didn't deserve a better life. Later on, though, Cassie was outraged to wake up with Jack next to her in bed, having discovered the money while searching for a valuable watch of his Cassie had (one his brother gave him before going to Iraq) and hidden it somewhere. After her demands that Jack give her back the money failed, Cassie appeared to make up with Jack and acquiesce to his plans to use Cassie's money to finance his own body shop, though she became angry at Jack for telling Jade about his plans. But while talking with her pet lizard Lucky, Cassie revealed that she truly planned to retrieve her money and go through with her plans to go to Paris to escape both Jack and Roddy, a drug dealer/henchman pursuing Cassie to retrieve the drugs and money. To do so, Cassie went to her boss, Howie Preston, to enlist him to retrieve the money from Jack in exchange for the crystal meth, asking him to lie to Jack and claim he could help him buy his own body shop before forcing him at gunpoint to give over the money. Cassie's plan backfired, however, when Jack instead only brought Howie a photo of himself with the money. Realizing that Jack was stashing the money at his father's cabin, Cassie went there to retrieve her money, blowing off Howie as he demanded she hand over the drugs before and borrowing Jade's car to drive there after apologizing for her earlier behavior towards her. Climax & Death Cassie was ultimately able to break into Jack's cabin, stumbling across the money as Jack arrived. Cassie attempted to flee with the bag of money, but was caught by Jack and taunted by him. Cassie ultimately seemed to change her mind again when she began kissing Jack, having a tryst with him as Jack agreed to Cassie's desire to go to France. However, after having another fantasy of being in Paris with a passionate lover named Luc, the evil Cassie shot and killed Jake with her pistol, remarking that he was part of her "old life" and that she had a plane to catch. Upon returning to her house, however, Cassie found Howie had come there to get the meth she promised him, finding that Roddy and Jade were both dead, Roddy having killed Jade after she failed to tell him where the money and drugs were and Howie killing him in self-defense when he prepared to kill him as well after an interrogation. Enraged, Cassie held Howie at gunpoint, continuing after Howie professed that he hadn't killed Jade due to being angry at him for telling Roddy where she and Jade lived. As Howie pleaded with Cassie that they could work something out, a flashback revealed the full truth of how Cassie came into her ill-gotten wealth: she had found Dawson was still alive and shot him to death with his own gun, stating she didn't need a partner when he pleaded that they could work something out. At that, Cassie also shot and killed Howie, proclaiming that she worked better on her own. Cassie then began packing her stuff to leave for Paris, but as she went to get Lucky's food, she found herself confronted at gunpoint by Howie's sister Kyla, having been called by her brother earlier to come help him after he killed Roddy. Cassie attempted to feign innocence and claim that Roddy killed Howie, only for Kyla to recognize that Cassie was lying before shooting the villainess in the chest, killing her. Gallery Cassie Gun.png|Cassie after killing Jack Cassie Gunpoint.png|Cassie holding Howie at gunpoint Cassie Deceased.png|Cassie after being killed by Kyla Category:2000s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Ambitious Category:Bisexual Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Exotic Dancer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Protagonist Category:Thief Category:Villain's Lover Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot